Alexander Van Helsing
Alexander Van Helsing, or Alex, is the Main Hero of the series [[The Son of Van Helsing|'The Son of Van Helsing']]' '''and is the leader of the Superion. Alex is the' fiancée 'of Risa, the younger twin-brother of Victor Van Helsing, older half-brother of Vespari Van Helsing, the step-son of Blasphema, he is the son of Abraham Van Helsing and son of Hopeaalaa, the nephew of Dracula and the grandson of Kunchong and is the god-son of Arachne. He is also one of the most powerful beings alive and is Devilok's arch-nemesis. Alex is also the head of the magical and defensive organisation Orchid and is also the recent King of Superia. Personality Alexander is usually called Alex by his friends and is a very determined person with a sense of humour he is currently trying to improve, but is a very good trash talker. His creativity is almost limitless and he sometimes weaponises it for strategies for defeating people, usually games or combat. He has a fondness for his friends and will even has himself erased from existence to keep them even alive and unharmed. His favourite colours are jet-black, red, green and purple and he even sometimes even has his clothes the in any color of those. Alex has a fondness for his black trench-coat but has a near inseparable tie to his black scarf from his mother and his soft toy of the puppet from fnaf from his father to remind him of this parents. He is very stoic to insults but has a very short temper when people treat whom he cares about like something beneath them, like when most of his enemies tortured his friends and insulted them, making him determined to kill them. Alex also has probably unbreakable willpower and an unstoppable determination to never give up in a fight and is also able to make good deals with people. He also has a very big fondness for having sex with Risa almost all the time. He enjoys combat but is very annoyed by getting thrown through walls and buildings and even objects asteroid sized. He also has a fondness for his Zimurai, Susanoo and his guns Scarletto and Diablos. He also has very good deducting skills and is very good at maze puzzles.. He is also desperate to gain power to protect his allies like when he asked for training from the lost spectre, the Skull Swordsman. Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline Alex is born from his mother Hopeaalaa along with his brother Victor but then Devilok attacks and kills them both. Alex's father Abraham Van Helsing takes their corpses with Kunchong to Rotet and they beg him to resurrect them but Rotet says he will only resurrect Alex and Abraham and Kunchong are forced to agree and Alex is reborn as a silkling, but the result creates a secret split personality within Alex's , and then Rotet teleports Abraham and Alex back to Earth and Alex is raised from birth by his father for two years in the Van Helsing Manor with no knowledge of his resurrection or that Devilok murdered his mother. Alex meets Blasphema with his father, he gets a feeling that reminds him of when he looks at a picture of his mother Hopeaalaa, possibly the feeling of motherhood. Alex also sometimes spied on when Abraham and Blasphema flirted and Alex began getting the feeling he would have a mother in his life. He is there when Blasphema gives birth to Alex's half-sister Vespari and Alex was the second person to hold the baby Vespari instead of their father Abraham. He then muttered to himself but Abraham and Blasphema knew what he said he would protect Vespari to the end. When Alex is feeding two year old Vespari, he then hears an explosion from his father's room and he runs to the room and when he enters, he finds the room in a wreck and he tries to find his father and he realizes that his father is missing and he faints into Blasphema's arms. Alex lives a year being raised by Blasphema and the new maid Tabathi Pearl and then he hears someone at the door and he runs to the door and opens to find a boy about his age claiming to be Victor Van Helsing, Alex's older twin-brother. ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Time in the Daredevils Alex enters the Orchid Academy with Vespari and they meet Adam Taylor and his younger twin Raikay Taylor along the way and they enter the class together as first years and their first lesson is to learn the flying spell with a partner and Alex and Adam hope to be partnered up with each other but Alex is partnered with Leo Starangel and Adam is partnered with Shard Tengu and Vespari, Raikay and Oksini Adler are the last students and the three are put into a team. Alex asks Leo who he is and Leo tells him he is the Southern Prince and Alex freaks out and Leo calms him down (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Alex and Adam cause a large prank in gym class on the gym teacher, Bob Graham. Bob tries to use the gym equipment but the equipment continuously explodes and Bob notices Alex and Adam are missing and then Shard Tengu (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Alex and the others are given a test and Alex is excited A Boy Unleashed Hell in Heaven Scarecrows and Romance The Sacred Butterfly The Succubus Queen The Island of Fairies The Child of the Moon The Frostwolf Devilok's Wrath The Ultra Tournament The Traitors of Heroes The Nov-Prison Atlantis's Prince of Hate The Last Reich The Cult of Devilok The Itihasa Reign of Evil The Fury of Marson The 3 Gods The Hunt of the Superians The Ghost Faction The Hope of the Four Heroes Rotet's Power Goodbye Skills Split Personality: Alex has a split personality within him called Xenosatan Relationships Notes * Alex has a list of rivals, they are: Adam Taylor, Leo Starangel, Rimisuke the Mad Werewolf, Owl, Geon, Elegalo Halovence, Vorks Turadynamo and Victor Van Helsing * Alex has a crippling phobia of wasps but is even more scared of Onryō, as he knows he can't survive them *Alex also seems to be a very good gambler and is on a continuous winning streak at this point.